Los días de Vegeta
by NebilimK
Summary: Los primeros 130 días de Vegeta en la Tierra. Inspirado en "Sin noticias de Gurb".


Inspirado en "Sin noticias de Gurb" obra de Eduardo Mendoza. Cronología y hechos basados en el manga y no en el anime. Punto de vista de Vegeta. Espero que os guste. Son los primeros días de Vegeta en la casa de Bulma hasta que resucitaran a Yamcha (más o menos). Es decir, unos 130 días. Creo que uso mal los tiempos verbales, cosas de ser de Galicia.

**Día 1**

Hora desconocida. Estoy en la Tierra. Hay árboles a mi alrededor. Nos dirigimos a la casa de la descarada mujer de pelo azul mientras no para de hablar con los pepinos con patas también llamados namekianos. El hijo de Kakaroto no para de mirarme, me pone de los nervios.

Hora desconocida 2. Creo que tardamos alrededor de una hora en llegar a la casa de la mujer. Nos ha recibido una mujer que me pone los pelos de punta... tendré que enseñarle a los terrícolas quién soy yo y a que dejen de decirme cosas ridículas. Me gustan los elogios hasta cierto punto.

Hora desconocida 3. La mujer rubia parece ser que es la madre de la otra terrícola. ¿Las mujeres de este planeta son eternamente jóvenes? Da igual, me ha invitado a pastelitos. Sabe como tratar a un príncipe. Me la llevaré cuando acabe con la Tierra.

Hora desconocida 4. He visto un reloj. Ya sé que hora es.

20:00h Me han enseñado la que va a ser mi habitación. La cama es suave y blanda. Cuando acabe con la Tierra me la llevaré.

21:00h He descubierto un extraño aparato llamado Televisión. Sale luz e imágenes de él. Si no te gusta algo no tienes que volarlo por los aires, tiene una cosa llamada canales. Según ha señalado el anciano, he hecho "zapping". También me lo llevaré cuando acabe con la Tierra.

21:15h La terrícola de nombre Bulma me ha quitado el mando. Cuando acabe con la Tierra la mataré de una forma lenta y dolorosa. Ha puesto algo que se llama noticias. Sale una joven contando lo que ocurre en el planeta.

21:30h Me gusta la chica del tiempo. También me la llevaré. A este paso no destruiré la Tierra. Me siento en la mesa y me ofrecen mucha comida. Genial.

21:45h Creo que debo documentarme para saber más sobre la cultura de los terrícolas. No han parado de mirarme mientras comía, ¿habré hecho algo descortés?

22:30h Permanecí en la sala y sentado a la mesa mientras ellos comían. Esperaba que sus conversaciones me aburriesen y así hacer que me entrase el sueño. Ahora me duele la cabeza.

22:45h Me he aseado y me he metido en la cama. Huele muy bien.

23:00h Me dormí.

23:15h No, no me había dormido, ahora sí.

**Día 2**

7:00h Me fui a entrenar a las montañas. Qué bien sienta el aire fresco. Noto el ki del namekiano llamado Piccolo.

10:00h El namekiano se ha ido por fin.

13:30h Me acabo de percatar que soy capaz de saber la hora que es por la posición del sol. Este hecho me sorprende y extraña a partes iguales. Me he adaptado enseguida a este planeta. Vuelvo a la casa.

14:20h Por fin tienen mi comida. Unos robots se han encargado de todo. Los terrícolas son unos vagos.

14:45h No me gusta que me miren mientras como. Me han explicado que no es normal que ingiera más de 12000 calorías en menos de media hora. No sé lo que es una caloría ni me importa.

15:30h Después de comer tienen lo que se llama "tomarse un café". Preparan una bebida amarga y comen pastitas. He conversado un poco con ellos. Cuestiones sobre su cultura. Se han sorprendido cuando pregunté por sus rituales sexuales y cortejo. Bulma interrumpió a la rubia y al anciano. Parece que el tema le avergüenza. Hablaré sobre ello más a menudo, es divertido.

16:15h La rubia y el anciano han ido a visitar a los bichos verdes que se hospedan en el jardín. Enciendo la Televisión y me siento en el sofá.

18:00h Me he despertado por culpa de la descarada y horripilante terrícola. Sí, por culpa de Bulma. Fue un algo así como... "Vegeta, ¿estabas tomándote una siesta?"

18:30h He vuelto a la montaña a entrenar. Otra vez ése maldito ki. ¡Vete al cuerno, Piccolo!

23:30h No les ha gustado que volviese a esta hora. Tomo nota. Me han tenido que recalentar la comida y he comido solo en la "cocina". He dicho alguna bordería a los terrícolas para intimidarlos pero no lo he logrado. La rubia dijo que mis frases se parecen a las de un tal Clint Eastwood. No me suena su nombre, ¿será un gran luchador de ese planeta?

24:15h Me he metido en cama.

**Día 3**

8:00h Me he quedado dormido. Bulma estaba en la cocina y me ha servido comida. Al parecer en la Tierra se come también por la mañana. Se llama "desayuno". Magnífico descubrimiento. Se ha sentado a mi lado. Huele bien. Cuando se calla hasta es agradable y todo. Tendré que acercarme más a ella cuando tiene algo metido en la boca. Esta última idea con doble sentido me hace gracia. Ella no entiende porqué me río.

8:30h Me voy a entrenar. Me ha deseado suerte... los terrícolas son bastante tontos. Siempre tienen algo qué decir.

13:45h Vuelvo a la casa. Bulma se enfada conmigo porque siempre llego a casa con la ropa destrozada. La ropa de los terrícolas se rompe enseguida, ¡no es mi culpa! Me ducho.

14:45h No parece que tengan una hora fija para la comida. He tenido que aguantar las noticias. La chica del tiempo se ha convertido en un hombre con gafas poco agraciado. Así no hay quién disfrute de la Televisión. La comida ha sido tan abundante como ayer. Perfecto.

15:00h Por lo que hablaban y me dieron a entender, programan los robots a una cierta hora pero depende la comida tardan más o menos en hacerla. Los programan a las 14:00h así que tengo una referencia para llegar a casa y ducharme. He preguntado por la cena. Los robots empiezan a hacerla a las 21:00h. Bien, puedo hacerme un horario mental mientras como sus pastitas. Mis favoritas son las que tienen mermelada.

**Horario de Vegeta**

6:30h Desayuno. He exigido a Bulma que prepare los robots a las 6:00h para poder cumplir mi horario.

7:00h Ir a entrenar. Centrar mi odio en el namekiano en el caso de que lo sienta. Si no está centraré mi odio únicamente en Kakaroto como hago el resto del día.

14:00h Llegar a casa y tomarme una ducha. Oír las estupideces de Bulma hasta la hora de la comida.

16:00h A esta hora habré terminado la comida y las pastitas. También me habrá dado tiempo a hacer preguntas incómodas. Iniciar la siesta.

18:00h Terminar la siesta e ir a entrenar.

21:00h Fin del entreno. Me sentaré en la mesa después de una ducha.

23:00h Me meteré en cama después de ver la Televisión y oír a los terrícolas diciendo sus típicas estupideces. No entiendo la manía de empezar las conversaciones hablando del tiempo que hace.

Nota 1: Aprovechar el tiempo muerto para actividades terrícolas normales como nadar en la piscina o preguntar sobre el tiempo.

16:00h Inicio mi siesta y mi horario planeado.

17:00h Unos estúpidos niños namekianos me despertaron al corretear por la casa. He ido a asustarlos. Fue muy divertido. No creo que vuelvan a salir del jardín.

17:20h Falta poco para mi entreno, hago un calentamiento fuera de la casa. Noto el ki de Bulma en el laboratorio. No soy capaz de sacármela de la cabeza. Intento negar y doblegar mis instintos haciendo ejercicios más duros que me exigen más concentración.

18:00h Me voy a entrenar. Por fin dejo de sentir el ki de la terrícola.

21:00h Llego a casa y me ducho. Bulma me ha traído más ropa terrícola. Me observa con cierta lujuria. Al parecer le agrado físicamente. Espero a que se vaya para quitarme la toalla y vestirme.

21:30h Hora de cenar. La rubia me recomienda dormir con "pijama". Creo que tengo de esos en mi habitación. Había estado durmiendo desnudo, pero se extrañan porque me ven siempre con "vaqueros" a la hora de cenar. Creerán que duermo con ellos o algo cuando son incómodos hasta para tumbarse en el sofá.

23:00h Me meto en cama.

**Día 4-30**

El horario ha sido cumplido con creces. Me felicito. Llevo un mes en la casa tal y como apuntó el anciano. He llegado a la conclusión de que el anciano y la rubia carecen de nombre porque jamás lo emplean. Bulma los llama Papá y Mamá como es lógico. Los menos allegados los llaman señor y señora Brief. Llamarles así es demasiado largo. Una vez también se refirieron a "Papá" como profesor.

**Día 31**

8:30h Hoy decidí celebrar mi mes en la casa vagueando y también para poder espiar el comportamiento de mis anfitriones. He permanecido varias horas en la cama. También he aprovechado para jugar con las sábanas y hacer la "croqueta". Después me puse las sábanas para asemejarme a un tal "Hércules" que salió en la Televisión. Fue un guerrero muy poderoso que mató seres tales como el León de Menea. Bulma me explicó que el León de Menea es muy grande pero que la película es de bajo presupuesto y usaron un León normal y corriente.

12:00h Al parecer no soy el único que ha vagueado. Bulma estaba en la cocina con uno de sus camisones horribles. Lo usa a modo de pijama. Me ha ofrecido un asqueroso café.

13:00h Cuando Bulma estaba lo suficientemente enfadada conmigo, cosa no muy difícil porque se pone a hablar sola y acaba gritando sin motivo aparente, me voy fuera de la casa donde he notado el ki de Mamá. Está acicalando las plantas. Desconozco el motivo y se lo pregunto. A Mamá le gustan las plantas. Los terrícolas son muy raros.

13:15h He seguido a Papá al laboratorio y me ha enseñado algunos de sus inventos. Uno de ellos me ha rascado la espalda. Me gusta este robot. El anciano se asustó porque era un defectuoso robot corta-césped. No entiendo el motivo de su preocupación, creo que el robot está en perfecto estado.

14:00h No quise molestar al anciano y me fui de allí. Los robots de cocina empiezan a preparar mi comida. Me siento en el sofá y veo la Televisión.

14:15h Bulma se ha unido a mi. Me hace aclaraciones sobre los anuncios y la programación. Me ha ayudado bastante a entender a su especie. Les gusta ingerir una clase de bebida que en exceso provoca vómitos y que daña órganos. Una mujer viene desde el futuro para vender una cosa llamada lejía que es para lavar la ropa. No logro entender el propósito de ese viaje. Hay unos huevos de chocolate con sorpresa que saben muy bien. A Bulma le gustan mucho salvo cuando vienen con puzzle.

14:25h Por fin comemos. Bulma dice que hace un día estupendo para pasarlo en la piscina. He llegado a la conclusión de que el equivalente de hablar sobre el tiempo en mi planeta y entre los de mi especie es hablar sobre la fuerza de combate. A Radish también le gustaba hablar sobre especies de alienígenas atractivas. Recuerdo su enfado cuando descubrió que una de sus concubinas era en realidad un concubino. Los terrícolas me miran extrañados porque estoy riendo sólo.

16:30h La comida y las posteriores pastitas dieron paso a la piscina. Bulma me ha dado un bañador que ha elegido para mí. Es horrible. No entiendo la obsesión que tiene porque me ponga ropa de colores llamativos. Dice que el negro no se lleva en esa época del año. El agua de la piscina es fría e ideal para relajarse. El calor deja de ser molesto.

17:00h Sufro una erección. Maldito bikini de Bulma.

17:30h Sufro otra erección. Maldita Bulma.

18:00h Sufro la que parece ser la última erección de la tarde. Maldito cuerpo de Bulma.

18:30h A pesar de haber pasado casi toda la tarde en el agua, la terrícola me ha indicado que hay que ducharse porque el agua tiene cloro. Entiendo el porqué de mi picor en los ojos.

19:00h He aprovechado para hacer ciertas cosas para satisfacerme sexualmente y que no relataré porque este oneshot tiene Rated K+ y no M para el descontento de mis fans.

19:30h Llegaron los señores Brief a casa. Resulta que habían salido a tomar algo. Ni me había enterado.

21:00h Bulma se fue de casa porque ha quedado con otras mujeres. No me imagino a más mujeres ruidosas como ella y compadezco al tal Yamcha.

21:30h La cena está servida. El anciano habla algo de una empresa. Resulta que viven con ciertas comodidades porque consiguen mucho dinero con su trabajo. Me alegro de haberme topado con una familia acomodada. No sabría vivir sin Televisión por cable. El anciano me indica que hoy emiten un partido de rugby y que puede que me guste verlo.

22:30h Papá ha dado de lleno. Es un deporte bastante agresivo y algunos de sus participantes empiezan a sangrar. En el descanso han anunciado los siguientes partidos. Se trata de una competición a nivel mundial. Tomo nota mental para no perdérmelo. Los franceses sangran mucho. Espero que ganen.

23:00h Me meto en cama y me satisfago sexualmente.

23:30h Me duermo.

**Días 32-45**

He podido mantenerme en forma y cumplir el horario según mis expectativas. He intentado no vaguear pero a veces sucumbía. Estoy empezando a entender porqué los terrícolas son tan perezosos. Tengo secuestrado en mi habitación el robot corta-césped al que ahora llamo robot rasca-espaldas o simplemente Ben.

**Día 46**

7:00h Llueve y no me apetece ir a entrenar con esas condiciones climatológicas. Así que no salgo de la cama.

10:30h Me tomo una ducha y me pongo ropa cómoda. Bulma está en la cocina hablando por teléfono casi a gritos. Porque es atractiva y gracias a ella estoy en esa casa, sino la hubiera matado.

10:45h Bulma me ha explicado que sus padres no están en casa y si quiero pizza. El teléfono permite comunicar la orden a la fábrica de pizzas y encargar que un terrícola nos las traigan a casa. Le he indicado que quiero 10 pizzas margarita, 10 pizzas jamón y queso y 20 packs de panes de ajo. Me gusta que haya una oferta variada en el menú. La última vez pedí alitas de pollo.

10:50h Bulma se ha sentado conmigo en el sofá y me ha indicado que según sus cálculos comeremos sobre las 13:30h que es cuando habrán terminado de hacer la comida. Dicha hora es la 1 de la tarde o la 1pm. No entiendo el porqué del pm y del am y entre risas me ha dicho que el am es "por la mañana" y el pm es "por la moche". Sirve para acordarse de la nomenclatura pero dudo que ése sea su significado.

11:20h Bulma se ha apoyado sobre mi hombro. Intento moverme y cambiar de posición para que deje de hacerlo pero me malinterpreta y acaba con su cabeza sobre mi pecho y su mano acariciando mi torso. Quiero decirle que deje de hacerlo o decirle frases típicas del tal Clint Eastwood del que descubrí que es un actor que se las hace de duro en las películas. Las frases de Bruce Willis también son una opción.

11:30h Llevamos diez minutos así y no soy capaz de echarla. Me agrada. Su aliento me resulta reconfortante. Creo que esta vez dejaré que me toque.

12:00h Por motivos que desconozco y a la vez no recuerdo, llevamos media hora besuqueándonos en el sofá. Me resulta divertido y creo que a ella también. Estoy sin camiseta y tengo una erección.

12:30h Bulma ha parado recordando que echan un documental que le interesa en Televisión. La odio. Ya no hay erección.

12:45h En la publicidad del programa, se sienta sobre mi y me besa con cierta pasión.

13:00h Me tomo una ducha fría.

13:25h Ha llegado el repartidor. Parece contento. He visto la propina que le daba Bulma. Entiendo el entusiasmo y la alegría del hombre.

13:30h Hemos colocado todo sobre la mesa y empezamos a inspeccionar las pizzas. Comenzamos a comer las pizzas que están más frías.

13:35h Bulma se ha comido unos de mis panes de ajo.

13:40h Bulma se ha comido otro de mis panes de ajo.

13:45h Grito a Bulma antes de que se coma otro de mis panes de ajo.

13:50h Ya no hay panecitos de ajo. Estaban buenos.

16:00h Hemos terminado de comer, recoger todo, ver las noticias y lavarnos los dientes. El tiempo no mejora y no quiero entrenar con lluvia. He entrenado con frío y con viento, pero la lluvia me desagrada porque hace que la ropa se pegue a mi cuerpo.

16:30h Bulma conecta una cosa llamada Nintendo 64. Me explica que a su débil novio fallecido por mi culpa le encanta. Me ofrece lo que parece ser un mando. El juego se llama Mario Party y está en inglés por lo que debe traducirme los diálogos. Se le da bien el idioma por lo que parece.

16:45h Es un juego aburrido. Llevo a un tal Yoshi.

17:00h ¡Me encanta! Hay un minijuego donde estiras la cara a un tal Bowser para que se parezca lo más posible a lo que dicta la máquina.

17:30h He conseguido mi primera estrella y entiendo el planteamiento del juego. Soy el millonario de la partida con mis 200 monedas. Me extraña que la máquina CPU sea tan mala dirigiendo a Mario y a Wario.

18:15h Termina la partida y Bulma me gana por un par de estrellas. Quiero la revancha.

23:00h Nos pasamos el día jugando al Mario Party. Es hora de cenar. Bulma prepara en el microondas flautas de Pollo y Queso del Mercadona.

24:00h Me he metido en cama.

¿:?h Han llegado Mamá y Papá.

¿:?h Reflexiono porque no logro dormir. Estoy aquí porque he sido invitado pero mis intenciones son esperar a Kakaroto, entrenar y matarlo. No quiero que se me olviden porque me siento cómodo aquí.

¿:?h Un ruido me despierta y voy a junto a Bulma a alertarla del peligro. Dice que no me preocupe, que es el camión de la basura.

¿:?h Me ha vuelto a pasar: estoy en los brazos de Bulma.

¿:?h Se ha enfadado porque he querido consumar con ella. Dice que no es una cualquiera y que tiene novio y que sólo tiene "momentos tontos" conmigo. Me pide que me vaya a dormir.

¿:?h No quiero dormir. Quiero a Bulma. No he estado con una mujer desde hace mucho y aquí hay dos mujeres de las cuales una de ellas la quiero para que me prepare pastelitos.

¿:?h No he dormido nada.

**Día 47**

14:45h Bulma me despierta. Es hora de comer. ¿En qué momento me he dormido? Lo último que recuerdo es que no era capaz de dormir...

16:30h Se han ido todos. Bulma tenía que ir al laboratorio a terminar un proyecto. El anciano tiene que firmar unos contratos y Mamá está haciendo pastelitos.

17:00h Me encierro en la habitación porque me distraía el olor de los pasteles en el horno. Enciendo a Ben y dejo que me rasque la espalda.

18:00h Hago flexiones y abdominales.

19:00h Bulma quiere que baje y juegue con ellos al Scrabble. Me doy una ducha.

19:15h Me han machacado. Dicen que es normal que me hayan ganado ya que soy un guerrero espacial y es la primera vez que juego. Quiero la revancha.

21:30h No he podido ganar ni una vez pero deja de importarme cuando me sirven churrasco. Me encanta esa comida.

22:45h El anciano pregunta por Ben y me río. Mamá cuenta anécdotas estúpidas sobre los namekianos.

23:00h No sé porqué pero acabo riéndome con las anécdotas. Los namekianos deben sufrir alguna clase de retraso mental. Me hago el interesante y duro levantándome sin previo aviso.

23:15h Me he metido en cama.

**Días 48-60**

Cumplo mi horario a mi manera. He jugado al Perfect Dark y al Zelda. He borrado los buzones del insecto de Yamcha. Hay otra videoconsola en el cuarto de dicho insecto y he borrado los datos que había en ella. Se estaba pasando un juego llamado Final Fantasy de estética muy homosexual. Los gráficos me llaman la atención porque es una videoconsola nueva pero prefiero MI Nintendo 64. Sí, ahora es mía.

He probado varios juegos de mesa y el que más odio es el Monopoly. Acabo en la cárcel siempre y nunca he podido comprar un hotel para mis propiedades.

El anciano me enseñó a hacer sudokus pero no soy de números.

He visto la saga Alien y me encanta la teniente Ripley. Me encantan las mujeres luchadoras y de armas tomar.

Me he liado varias veces con Bulma y paso más tiempo con Ben.

**Día 61**

11:00h Vagueo porque es mi segundo mes en la Tierra. He bajado la intensidad en mis entrenos pero sé que me merezco el descanso después de tantos años trabajando para la lagartija marica Freezer.

12:00h Bulma entra en mi habitación e intenta hacerme cosquillas.

12:15h Le hago cosquillas a Bulma hasta que se pone azul. Me grita porque casi la mato. Me disculpo y me hago el inocente.

12:20h Me doy una ducha fría.

13:30h Anuncian en la Televisión una serie donde aparecen unos seres llamados "zombies". Papá me ha recomendado un libro de supervivencia para combatirlos. Está escrito por un tal Max Brooks.

14:00h El libro es bastante interesante. No me vale para nada pues los mataría eficientemente con bolas de energía, pero los terrícolas lo pasarían canutas ante los zombies.

14:15h Bulma regaña a su padre por darme el libro pues los zombies no existen. Qué decepción.

14:20h Bulma me recomienda libros actuales para que aprenda sobre su cultura. Son libros bastante gruesos y se me quitan las ganas de leer.

14:45h Comemos. Mamá me pregunta qué tal la estancia en la Tierra. Les miento y les digo que es un asco y que prefería estar en otro planeta. Papá se emociona y quiere que le cuente sobre ellos. Bulma parece entusiasmada también.

16:00h Terminado el ritual de comer, pastitas y hablar me dirijo al sofá. Emiten en la televisión "El Señor de los Anillos". Bulma me explique que es la segunda parte de la historia y que puede que me pierda un poco.

17:20h He dejado de ver la película porque Sam y su rollo homo con Frodo me pone de los nervios. Encuentro un canal dedicado a lesiones deportivas. Ésto me gusta más.

19:00h En un canal echan dibujos animados. No me gustan las teteras que hablan.

19:30h Bulma me trae una cosa llamada Netbook. Tiene un buscador y puedo preguntar mis dudas sobre los terrícolas.

20:00h Yahoo answers está lleno de inútiles. No me ayudan. La Wikipedia responde mejor mis dudas aunque sólo puedo buscar por palabras claves.

20:30h Bulma es famosa en la Tierra y la gente habla sobre ella por Internet. Me divierte los rumores sobre ella. En un "foro" un usuario dice que me han visto en la piscina y que debo ser su nuevo amante. Hay alguna foto en la que salgo yo y parece que a las terrícolas les agrado.

20:45h He conocido lo que es el porno. Parece que es de lo que más hay en Internet. No me gusta porque las mujeres parecen de goma y los tíos son repulsivos. Además, prefiero vivirlo y no ver como otros lo disfrutan. En Internet también hay muchas fotos de gatitos.

21:00h Bulma me ha reñido por buscar porno.

21:10h Bulma me ha reñido por buscar sobre ella.

21:11h Bulma me ha reñido por arrancarle la "ç" del teclado, ¡es una tecla molesta!

21:12h No sé lo que he hecho ahora pero sigue gritando.

21:30h ¡Hora de cenar!

21:45h Mamá me ha ofrecido chocolate caliente. Me gusta mucho aunque al principio estaba tan caliente que parecía magma volcánico. Tengo la lengua pelada.

22:00h Bulma ha puesto una película llamada "Pitch Black" porque dice que me va a gustar. Dice que sale un tal Vin Diesel.

¿:?h Me ha gustado. Bulma dice que me traerá más película de ciencia ficción. Me ha pedido que me quedase con ella a ver "Pandorum".

¿:?h También me ha gustado. Bulma conoce bien mis gustos. Puse la Televisión pero sólo había "Call Tv". Apagué el aparato y llevé a la mujer a su cama. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá. De hecho, sus ronquidos interrumpieron el final de la película rompiendo el clímax.

¿:?h Cuando está callada, Bulma es hermosa. Hasta con la salivilla cayéndose de su boca está hermosa. Le quito los pantalones y el calzado y la cubro con la sábana.

¿:?h No sé cuanto tiempo hace que estoy viendo a la escandalosa mujer. El camión de la basura me despierta del trance. Me voy a la cama. A la mía. Sois unos pervertidos.

**Día 62**

10:00h Bulma me ha despertado. Se había tumbado a mi lado y me acariciaba la cara cariñosamente. Me dio las gracias por haberla llevado a su cama.

10:30h Después de besuquearnos un rato me doy una ducha fría. Tengo ciertas necesidades vitales que no he sabido satisfacer en mi estancia en la Tierra.

10:45h Bulma me ha gritado. Ha encontrado a Ben.

10:46h Se ríe porque a la máquina la he llamado Ben.

10:47h Me pregunta qué hace Ben debajo de mi cama y trato de explicarlo. Se ríe a carcajadas.

10:50h Sigue riéndose y mi paciencia se está agotando.

11:00h Echo a Bulma de mi habitación y escondo a Ben en el baño. Nadie lo encontrará en la ducha. Espero que no me olvide de él porque podría darme un susto de muerte y no es plan.

11:30h El anciano me da guías turísticas de la ciudad y de otras. Sabe que no quiero salir a la calle y estar con otros terrícolas.

13:00h Termino la lectura y me pongo a jugar al Angry Birds en el Netbook. MI Netbook ahora. Los récords de Bulma son ridículos.

13:30h Bulma sonríe y me pregunta que qué tal Ben. Se ríe sola. Se sienta a mi lado y observa como juego ahora a los Sims 2.

13:45h Bulma ha descubierto por mí como en los Sims 2 se puede matar niños en la piscina. Se ríe maléficamente conmigo.

14:00h Bulma me explica cómo conseguir provocar un incendio en los Sims 2.

14:15h Después de matar a varias familias en los Sims 2 me habla de un juego llamado GTA que me encantará.

14:20h Me siento en la mesa. Falta poco para comer.

14:30h Empezamos a comer.

14:45h Creo que he comido lo suficiente. Papá me pregunta si me encuentro mal y Mamá se preocupa. Bulma parece confundida. ¿Es tan extraño que rechace comida?

15:30h Espero a que terminen de comer para levantarme e ir al sofá.

16:00h Me quedo dormido.

16:01h Noto como alguien me tapa con una manta y se acurruca junto a mi.

17:00h Bulma me despierta con sus ronquidos así que introduzco uno de mis calcetines en su boca. Ahora ya no hará ruido.

17:30h Bulma me despierta a gritos y me tira mi calcetín lleno de su saliva. Me río.

18:00h Acabamos riendo los dos y tirándonos los cojines. Me la he llevado al hombro fuera de la casa.

18:15h He tirado a Bulma a la piscina. Se ha enfadado muchísimo pero a mi me parece divertido.

18:20h Bulma me tira macetas y lo que primero que tiene a mano. Le he dedicado una mirada fulminante y me he ido. Bulma parecía desconcertada y asustada.

19:00h Fui a ducharme y Ben me asustó. Maldito seas, Ben.

19:15h Entré en Internet y pregunté acerca de rituales de apareamiento humano.

20:00h Sabes que has leído suficiente sobre el apareamiento humano cuando ya te has topado con una página web con mujeres desnudas... y con al menos tres fotos de gatitos.

20:30h El Netbook se apagó de repente. Papá me dice que lo conecte a la corriente. Al ver mi expresión se percata de que no sé de lo que habla.

20:35h Retomo las búsquedas por Internet y encuentro una página de videos llamada Youtube. Hay videos divertidos sobre cualquier cosa. Me gusta ver los "fails" de la gente. Menudos guarrazos se meten algunos al tratar de hacer piruetas de lo más sencillas.

20:45h Bulma, aún enfadada, se sienta a mi lado y me enseña videos musicales. Me pregunta si sé lo que es la música o bailar. Hay planetas en los que hacían danzas para invocar la lluvia o para que un dios los protegiera inútilmente frente al enemigo que en muchos casos era yo.

21:00h ¿Justin Bieber es un hombre? No me atrevo a preguntárselo a Bulma no vaya a pensar que me gusta o algo.

21:20h ¡Hora de cenar!

23:00h Sigo en Internet escuchando música. Me gusta un tal Michael Bublé. Su música me relaja.

23:30h ¿En qué idioma canta Shakira?

23:35h Sigo intentando descodificar a Shakira cuando Bulma me pide que me ponga en pie.

23:37h Bulma entra con su cuenta de Youtube y reproduce "una lista de reproducción" con música.

23:45h Bulma quiere bailar conmigo. No sé como bailar ni cómo se puede bailar esas canciones que pone. Ella se pone delante de mi dándome la espalda y me coge las manos para que se las ponga sobre su cadera.

23:47h El baile de Bulma consiste en frotarse a mi entrepierna mientras sube y baja. No la veo bailando así con otro hombre... ¡Pero qué digo! Debe ser que estoy cansado.

23:50h Termino el baile porque tengo una erección. Bulma se ríe por ello. Maldita bruja provocadora.

23:55h Bulma me desea buenas noches y que duerma bien con Ben. Algún día acabaré con la Tierra y con ella. Salvaré a Mamá. Ella me pone de los nervios pero sus pastelitos me encantan.

24:00h Me doy una ducha fría.

24:15h Me doy otra ducha fría.

24:20h Me vuelvo a dar otra ducha fría.

24:30h Me meto en cama y me río mientras le doy las buenas noches a Ben.

**Días 63-94**

Sigo entrenando. Mis horarios se cumplen y los he adaptado a la Tierra, teniendo como días libres los "sábados" y "domingos". Bulma ha preparado los robots para no tirar tantos desayunos que no he comido haciendo que esos días sean más tarde.

Mamá y Papá han descubierto que soy el Príncipe de los Sayanos. Nunca me lo habían preguntado después de todo pero parece que les ha agradado. A decir verdad, parecen más atentos conmigo.

Papá sabe lo de Ben pero me lo ha regalado. Le ha cambiado los discos de diamante porque estaban muy desgastados después de tantos días rascándome la espalda. Me ha preguntado si quiero una segadora pero no sé lo que es así que me quedo con Ben.

Bulma sigue confundiéndome con sus roces y provocaciones. A veces le oigo hablar con Mamá diciendo que hace tiempo que no desea que vuelva el insecto de Yamcha. Al parecer no se portaba bien con ella... maldita sea, ¿¡por qué estoy pensando en ésto!?

Ah, ya he podido jugar al GTA. No me gusta porque hacer el mal tiene un castigo... ¿Bulma tratará de decirme algo? Igualmente, el personaje muere y resucita con rapidez.

**Días 95-115**

Los namekianos parecen excitados y los veo correteando por la casa preguntando cuántos días faltan para llamar a Polunga. Mi presencia los asusta. Quién me iba a decir que los bichos verdes me iban a parecer tan graciosos.

En estos días he entrenado por las noches para cuando llegue Kakaroto pero no voy a estar a su nivel si no consigo ser un supersayano.

Bulma parece apenada. ¿De verdad no quiere que su pareja regrese?

**Días 116-127**

Estoy entrenando sin descanso. He pedido que me preparen mi traje de sayano para recibir a mi enemigo.

Apenas veo a Mamá y a Papá. Bulma no sale de su cuarto.

Ben ha muerto. Una lástima.

**Día 128**

10:00h He terminado mi entrenamiento nocturno. Me ducho y me meto en cama.

14:30h Bulma me despierta para que vaya a comer. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos. No sé que decirle. No soy esa clase de tío.

15:30h Hemos comido en silencio. El malestar de Bulma ha contagiado a sus padres.

16:00h Me he sentado en el sofá y puse una de las canciones con las que Bulma bailó conmigo. Sonríe. Papá se marcha al laboratorio alegre y Mamá deja a mi lado una bandeja de pasteles como agradecimiento.

16:15h Estamos solos envueltos en un silencio incómodo ahora que se ha ido su madre.

16:16h Me pongo en pie y le ofrezco mi mano. Está confundida pero sonríe. Empiezo a bailar torpemente y sonrojado. Debí haber practicado antes.

16:20h Bulma está radiante. Se sorprende de que sea tan buen bailarín. Yo también me sorprendo.

16:30h Nos besamos. Vegeta, te has metido en un buen lío.

17:00h Trato de olvidar lo sucedido tomándome una siesta. Bulma pone mi cabeza sobre sus piernas y acaricia mi cabeza con cariño.

18:00h Me despierto porque Bulma se ha levantado. Intento dormir.

21:20h Hora de cenar. Papá me pregunta si seguiré viviendo con ellos después de resucitar al insecto de Yamcha y a "Goku". Me deja mal sabor de boca. Seguiré en la casa hasta que derrote a Kakaroto y destruya este planeta.

21:30h Termino y voy a entrenar.

¿:?h He terminado de entrenar pero no me apetece entrar en casa. Ya está amaneciendo. Noto el ki de Bulma. Está despierta.

¿:?h Decido entrar en casa y me acerco a la puerta de la mujer. Escucho cómo pasa hojas. Decido entrar.

**Día 129**

6:50h Bulma está viendo un libro. Me acerco y veo que se trata de fotografías en las que salen sus estúpidos amigos y su patético novio. Está colocando fotografías mías. ¿Cuándo me las habrá hecho? Le recrimino este hecho y me dice que a cambio puedo coger la fotografía que más me guste del álbum. Abre el álbum donde está ella en bikini. Me sonríe. Voy directo a la fotografía movida donde se aprecia como el insecto de Yamcha está tropezando. Me divierte.

7:00h Empieza a contarme anécdotas y su aventura con "Goku". Aventura en la que fueron a por las Dragon Ball, ¿eh? No otra clase de aventura. Pervertidos.

7:30h Empiezo a bostezar y me voy a duchar.

7:45h Me voy a dormir.

14:45h Hora de comer. Me muero de hambre.

16:00h Mamá nos ha pedido que nos despidamos de los namekianos. Suena bien.

16:05h Termino las pastitas.

16:10h Mamá y Papá entran en el jardín asustados al oír gritos de los namekianos. Comprueban que están todos y que no he matado a ninguno.

16:20h Voy al sofá. Está Bulma siguiendo una serie de una atractiva "antropóloga forense". Digo "antropóloga forense" porque no sé lo que es éso.

16:30h Ya sé lo que es una antropóloga forense. Ahora no sé porque la llaman "Huesos".

16:45h Vale, ya sé porque la llaman así.

17:00h Bulma me pregunta porqué al corta-césped le he llamado Ben. Le he contestado que era muy largo llamarlo HROKTHINFHIR DARRHPUARTHK, es decir, rasca-espaldas en sayano y que Ben es cómo suena esas palabras si las lees rápido.

17:15h Empieza a besuquearme.

17:20h Erección.

17:35h Ducha fría.

18:00h Conecto la Nintendo 64 y juego con Bulma al Super Smash Bros.

18:15h Capitán Falcon es muy efectivo contra Pikachu y Mario pero no contra Link.

20:00h Madre mía como pasa el tiempo. Al menos ya domino las técnicas de Fox.

20:30h Bulma se ha aburrido de jugar y enciende el Netbook. Me regaña porque he puesto como Fondo de Escritorio a la Teniente Ripley. Antes había una pradera muy aburrida.

20:35h Bulma me regaña por no sé qué de un virus. No entiendo como un Netbook puede estar enfermo.

20:40h Bulma ha curado al Netbook. Supongo que es algo bueno.

20:45h Mamá se sienta con nosotros y empieza a hablar. Trato de ignorarla pero no para de hacerme preguntas. Me dice que si tengo ganas de conocer a Yamcha. Me parto. Bulma parece ofendida.

21:00h Bulma se ha levantado enfadada cuando Mamá pregunta por nuestra relación. Habla sobre un reloj biológico. ¿Las terrícolas tendrán alguna bomba interna? ¿Se podrá saber cuándo explota? Prepararé palomitas para la ocasión.

21:30h Tengo hambre y trato de meter comida en el microondas. Papá no deja que lo encienda porque dice que estallará. No entiendo a los terrícolas y su obsesión con las bombas.

21:35h Bulma me prepara la comida y dice que soy un peligro. El peligro es el microondas no yo. Bueno, también soy un peligro pero no exploto.

22:00h Como y pregunto por Mamá y por Papá. Cenan fuera. "Tenemos la noche para nosotros" me dice con su típica mirada de "te miro como si te desnudase pero te voy a dejar con erección". Me besa.

22:15h Hablando de erecciones...

22:20h Me lleva a mi habitación y me sienta en la cama.

23:00h No puedo relataros lo que ha ocurrido por el tema del Rated K+.

23:20h Su tacto es suave. No parece que vaya a levantarse.

24:00h Llevo a Bulma a su habitación y le deseo buenas noches.

24:10h Duermo.

**Día 130**

Ya sabéis lo que ocurre este día. Y ya sabéis lo que ocurre en los siguientes tres años. Y en los siguientes 10 años. Y en los siguientes 20 años. Sí, está todo en el anime y manga. En fin, qué te jodan Yamcha. Estos 130 días han sido vitales para asentarme en la Tierra.

**NOTA DE AUTORA Y ACLARACIONES**

No me gusta el Vegeta maltratador típico de los fanfics. No me parece que sea así. Es distante y reservado pero de ahí a querer hacer sufrir a Bulma... en fin, me gusta mi Vegeta, al menos es más divertido. Normalmente hago los fanfics de humor en forma de chat... pero no se permite en fanfiction por lo que parece y eso que me salen genial y son mi especialidad.

Espero que os haya gustado y que no se haya hecho demasiado largo. Yo me lo he pasado genial escribiéndolo.


End file.
